callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Pvt.Peter Kendell 17:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Wonder what number they will stop at? Anyway, if we are going to have an article on this already, I would say you are going to need to add an external link confirming the production of the game? 05:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It's odd, though, because IW didn't make much DLC for MW1 because they were working on MW2, but Treyarch are working on this and a new DLC maps? --Joem25 22:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) well Treyarch is a bigger company than infinity ward. 23:12, 23 July 2009 (UTC) --Pvt.Peter Kendell 18:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC)User:Pvt.Peter Kendell My missions for Call of Duty 7 US Marines Campagin Pvt.Sean Smith 1:"Jarhead" Pearl Harbor on the USS Califronia and escaping to the islands 2."The Big Switch" Landings at Cape Torokina and geting into Bougainville with the 9th Marines and 3rd divison Australian Campagian Sgt.Hugh Taylor 1."For Aussie" Battle of Piva Ridge you go through and meet the americans Back to Marines Pvt.Sean Smith 3."Bye Bye Bougainville,hello Guam" Yet again he gets switched to the 28th marine regiment 5th marine divison 4."Peak" Battle of Guam trying to get the important part of Guam Mount Lamlam US Army Pfc.Derrick Lasing 1."Omaha Beach" D-Day get to the head of the beach 2."Detriot Rock city" operation detriot go with the 101st airborn and regroup at the barn 3."Don't Hold back" Liberation of Paris push the germans out of Paris into germany Chinesse Army Campaign Clo.Leigh Cheng 1."Bonzide" Battle of Suixian-Zaoyang suprise the Japs and hold back the city 2."Never say Never" Battle of Changde beat the Japs in the final battle of China Jewish ressitance Martin Kolaski 1."Fire,Rain, and Nazis" fight the Germans through the border of Poland-Slovakia 2."Most wanted" German bombers took out a ressitance base now take out their base in Chopkok,Slovakia 3."Uninvited guests" Russians have found you some men will join the Red Army 4."Small Country, Big Problem" Russians head into Albania but find Italians on one side Germans on the other Back to Marines 5."The Frontlines" Battle of Iwo Jima not to much action on the beach heads untill 20 minutes later 6."Mount Suribachi" clear the moutain for the rest of the troops hang the flag 7."Every Inch" Japs plane amd more deaths Back to Army 4."Giant Garden" Operation Market Garden take a bit of the city 5."Netherlands or Germany" clear the bridge to get into Germany Red Army 5."Hitlers birth place" Braunau am Inn, Austria guarded so take it out 6."Forever" Take the town of Regensburg and head to Berlin Us Army 6."Don't look back" Take the town of Gottingen African ressitance 1."Bow-n-arrows and M1911s" take back a small town in Nigeria 2."So mush to learn" You have german weapons now and mortars Jewish Resstiance 5."Mother Poland" take back Warsaw with the Polish armoured divison Bristsh Air Force 1."Battle of Britan" Battle of Britan fight through the airs of London 2."Bombs" Bomb a city in Germany Marines 8."One last time" take the last section of Iwo Jima Write what you think about the Missons :: It aint bad, but do you really think there gonna have a chieenes campain? Or a Jewish resistance? Or African Resestance? Like, its a good idea, but i dont really think its gonna happen. Also, i think all the campains deserve more than 2 missions. --7th Body 20:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 20:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) you are right i need to work on it --Pvt.Peter Kendell 21:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC)User:Pvt.Peter Kendell future warfare cod waw saw a completely different take to the other cod games. it was seemingly darker and much more brutal but they also added context like the ray gun and zombies. if you do the puddle glitch on little resistance and get the raygun you can hear japanese voices which apparently say "future warfare" now infinity ward have been talking about a game set in the future and waw may hold a few hints about it. 1. in the 1st map pack on the zombie game verruckt one of the players says "what the hell is this, a spaceman gun?" reffering to the ray gun. now there has been much speculation that the ray gun is alien. i believe that this could link in with the ancient astronaught theory. there are many theories behind the alien thing some believe that the aliens made us others think they were planning to invade us. if they were planning to do so going to war with them and them using the ray gun would be quite an epic storyline. 2. the modern warfare series appears to be getting more serious with every game. on two occasions russian nuclear warheads have been launched at America (one the british stopped, the other britain launched. whats the morale of this story? don't FUCK with the brits!)and at one point a suicside attack on their marines. this could be the run up to a nuclear war which may be the plotline for call of duty 7: future warfare but with badass british dude's like captain price and soap stopping every attack it's likely this won't happen. however zakaev is known as the fourth horseman, the four horseman of the apocalypse do excactly what it says on the tin, they are the bringers of the apocalypse and perhaps a post apocalyptic world will be the setting, but that would include soap most likely dieng which would not please fans. call of duty: special forces call of duty 7 should take a step back towards the mw series and concentrate on the special forces. there are many they could choose from and here are some i have made, please if you feel any that are important to you please add them but explain why and name some missions to get people thinking. 1. S.A.S. it's a very well known fact that the S.A.S., Britains airborne special force, is the best in the world. During world war 2, in the north Africa campaign, the S.A.S. (special air service) played a role so crucial that without them the Allied campaign in Africa would not have been succsesful and Britsih and American troops would have been slaughtered by the Afrika corps (hitlers desert army). throughout the twentieth and twenty first century they have fought in some amazing campaigns, north africa, the falklands, the raid on the iranian embassy, the yugoslav wars, the 1991 gulf war, the war on terror and many more. they are without a doubt heroes of Britain and her allies and a menace to those who threaten her. they are heroes whose story deserves telling and playing. 2. Green berets i must admit i don't know much about the Grren berets but i'll tell you what i know. they were started in the vietnam war, who were sent behind enemy lines to fight and train resistance fighters. they were experts in guerilla warfare and would always get the job done. 3. french foreign legion one of europe's greatest fighting forces. world renown for there fighting in hand to hand combat. a truly worthy force of cod 7: special forces 4.spetsnaz the word in russian literally means special forces. there training is brutal and only the best survive. this creates an elite force of warriors with the strength to defeat anyone (except the S.A.S and the S.E.A.L.S. read on if you want to know more about the navy S.E.A.L.S.) little is known about there missions but they were largely used in the soviet invasion of afghanistan. because cod usualy takes the side of the defenders or liberaters it would be unlikely that afganistan would be used. 5. S.B.S. the rather unknown special force of Britain, the S.B.S. (special boat service) was overshadowed by the S.A.S. during world war 2. but they still have a large role in defeating the axis and perhaps needs to be told and played. 6. navy S.E.A.L.S. these men were some of the bravest soldiers to fight in the history of warfare. formed to land in enemy territory and take note of the surrounding so that naval landings could take place. they secured outposts in ww2 and other conflicts. world renown for there tactics they are heroes in there own right. well there are my ideas please add your own but do not change the S.A.S. one i have been researching them alot lately and will be adding a lot on to them. by dempsey141 ( plus if you have any questions about the special forces listed pleas send me a message or if you have a ps3 send a message to johnnm70 thats me.) It would also add KSK since the German special forces are considered one of the best in the world, and it would be interesting to play the Germans as the good guys for once. PhantBat 10:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) 6-Day War I know this war is hugely controversial, and maybe it's just because i like Israel, but i think it would make an awesome game, playing as 2 israeli soldiers in the sinai, and the golan heights, fighting the Egyptians, and Jordanians. It think it would be a good setting because because of the mix of the WWII style of conflict mixed with the Modern Warfare style, to satisfy both WWII game fans and Modern Warfare game fans, the interesting story and the variety of conflicts (hilly, Mediterranean, mountainous golan heights with many trenches, and bunkers, and the flat deserts of the sinai with trenches and tanks). Unfortunately, because everyone hates Israel at the moment (don't call me a blind, ignorant israeli-supporter, i don't agree with the force israel went into gaza with either) and would therefore be controversial, and they might lose sales, because of it. But still, as an idea, i think it sounds awesome, what do you guys think? I...actually would think that could make a good game. But I just don't think Treyarch would use their turn at making a game by making it about a conflict that most ignorant people in this country probably were never aware of (I mean, really, ask one American what a Palestinian is. They probably couldn't even answer THAT). Or their next turn, either. Trust me, guys, they're making CoD 7 about Vietnam. That's just the way it is. 05:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) This really could be interesting. A good variety in weapons and gameplay, and plus Israel is just badass. The changeup in story would be cool too. I don't think any big franchises like Call of Duty would go for it, but maybe a smaller developer will pick it up. It would be pretty cool, I agree, and they could use it to actually educate Americans. Much more effective than that pointless "thirteen legally required years of schooling" :P 05:53, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What exactly are they going to do next? I mean, they already made 7 WWII games in total (I count UO as one). I never played Call of Duty 3, but the Polish and Canadian mix sounds different and like a breath of fresh air, and WaW with the pacific theater was cool (should've been done a while ago, but w/e), but I think their only options left for CoD7 are to put you in some crazy-ass different theaters of war (like having you play in New Guinea), to put you in with the rest of the lesser allies (Australians with Owen guns, etc.), or to make the Singleplayer campaign from the Axis side. Like, beating the crap out of Stalingrad, and then fighting back all the way to your hometown of Berlin, only to die at the Reichstag, while mixing in Japanese campaign missions, and Italian ones, too, instead of Soviets and Brits. Instead of wining the war, you just get decimated in the end (it would be cool to end the Japanese campaign with death by flamethrower). I WOULD BUY THAT IN A HEART BEAT. These are their only options for another WWII game, of course. They could just be making one about Korea or Vietnam. If Treyarch went with Korea or 'Nam for CoD7, I might buy it. A Korea game would be interesting, since they could start it off with good graphics, gameplay, storyline, and length, instead of waiting for Treyarch to develop a rep for better tools beforehand. Well, just thought you might all like some insight. 04:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) There was something awhile back where Treyarch was looking for Vietnam, Cuban, and African sounding music. This suggests that it will be based during the Cold War, with all those little brushfire wars. I would love to play some of the coups in Africa, the Bay of Pigs, the adviser period in Vietnam, the Arab-Israeli wars, and all the little classified wars. Lehvi Dession 02:44, 27 August 2009 (UTC)Lehvi Dession It is possible that the game will take place at Nam --Lm274 21:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC Nam would be interesting, have you ever seen those jungles? Probably the only COD game that comes close is W@W, Crysis might be closer. Anyways it would be interesting to see a mix of modern and WWII weapons in that. a small sample of what I think they'd have: M16A1, CAR-15, M21, M60, Thompson, Uzi, MAC-10, Mosin-nagant, ak-47, PPSh-41, SVD, etc. OmgHAX! 13:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) That would be ownage. And for multiplayer factions, there should be more than just 2 per map. The North Vietnamese, vs the USMC or the Soviets vs. South Vietnamese would be cool. Also, forces from North Korea, China, South Korea, Australia and the Philippines would be present. Seeing modern weapons mixed in with WW2 weapons would be a revolution. It would be cool to be able to swap out some Stoner system components for a different gun each level, to get a MAC-10 would make me so happy. There's just so much experimentation for the perfect weapon set to put in a 'Nam game. I think the M14 would be more commonplace, and then it would transition into the M16 phase, but there would be plenty of other stuff to pick up and what not. And this might FINALLY be the game where they let you pick up an SKS. I was wondering why they never let you in other CoD games, but this time, if you are indeed in 'Nam, we'll see an SKS. Here, I'll make a short list of my own estimate weapons: M14, M16, M16A1, AK-47, M1911, Chinese .51 cals, very minute discoveries of the M1 Garand, as well as the B.A.R., the M1 Carbine, the mounted M60 will replace the mounted Ma Deuce, the MP-44 (trust me, it's going to be in SP, it won't just be for continuity, they still use those in IRAQ in rare cases), possibly some Mosin-Nagants, maybe if you get to be in a Bradley, a F'iring '''P'ort 'W'eapon M16 variant, the Uzi or some variant, the PPS-43 and MP5 even, and anything on this list, most likely. Oh, that wasn't so short after all. 02:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Whats wrong with cod mod 3 as long as they make a good plot and different types of campaign levelss (e.g stealth, rescue, veichles) they could even have terrorist zombies instead of nazi Can i make it for Call of Duty 7 Weapon List? --JoeRamirez-- Unless we know for SURE that CoD7 is set in Veitnam, nope, sorry. Cpl. Wilding 17:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) If that happens, let's see how Treyarch makes Modern weapons the second time round... heheheheheh... they have before..... Most WW2 weapons (M1 Garand, Thompson etc), would be rare in the missions..... Modern weapons would be found..... Like the M60, M14, M16, MP5, G3, and the AK47 would be in-game...... awesome....... What's great about 'Nam is that we could still get the AC-130, or the AC-47 at the least. Might even see some Navy SEALs wearing jeans. It will totally be Apocalypse Now. Chief z 00:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I think that they might do korea or nam--Maj. Boner 01:07, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'd rather see a Korean War game than a Vietnam game. I mean, I want a Vietnam game anyway, but I'd rather see the Korea one come out first. But what I really want to see more than anything else is a World War One game. Bolt-action rifles, mustard gas, trenches, mud and filth, creeping through no-man's-land to accomplish objectives...and to add to the list of vehicle-based missions (all those tanks, Jeeps, Humvees, Opel Blitz trucks, bombers, helicopters, the AC-130) you could have a blimp level. Plus because of how brutal WW1 was, you could have more protagonists get killed in very dramatic ways like Al-Fulani, Jackson, Allen, Roach and the astronaut.ChrisMathers3501 22:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I assume they're going to do some war that involves other nations then just the U.S. All the COD games have had different nations(Not counting Big Red One). Britain will definitely be in the next one since they've been in every single COD game(except BR1). It probably won't be another MW because they just came out with one. I see it most likey as one of the major wars. Probably not the Iraq War. It'll be something that involves a lot of shooting and violence. If it was in Vietnam there would probably be a mission that involves searching a village like in Platoon. I would have thought they wouldn't do that, but after the MW2 mission No Russian, I wouldn't doubt it. It would probably be in the 20th century then in the other ones. LazerPlayer L*P 08:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Nam or Korean. Maybe we should move onwards instead of WW2 again. Nam is actually quite an interesting war as ,just like you guys said before, there's a mix between old and new weapons. And the story of losing the war might also be refreshing for us long COD fans (we actually win every time at the end...)--Pixy132 16:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Zombie Mode Will there be something like Nazi Zombies like mabey vietnamese zombies? Nzombieslayer Oh god Vietnamese Zombies it's ShellShock 2 all over again! LOL It's too early to tell. But since Treyarch is working on it, we might get a zombie mode, or something similar. Chief z 00:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Treyarch might *think* zombies are getting old, so they might add something else in CoD7. A side-campaign where you are held prisioner and have to escape a Vietnamese POW camp would be a bit more likely than Vietnamese Zombies. Still, as Chief z said, it's too early to tell :( 182crazy-king That sounds like Spec Ops. "Prisoner and have to escape a Vietnamese POW Camp" COD7 weapons production. I was thinking, as a grand finale, Treyarch would team up with IW and make 7 together. IW working on a story and the weapons, while Treyarch does graphics, voice acting (I liked WaW's more than 4's.) and research. Make sense? ----Slowrider7 Maybe. I doubt it severely, though. 23:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It could happen =ϸ 20:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sounds pretty cool. Just what we need to kick-start CoD in Vietnam. Also, why do you like WaW more than MW in terms of voice acting? The American squad leader was the only one who annoyed me, never cracking a joke. Captian Price, on the flip side, was awesome. 182crazy-king But Treyarch is already doing it themselves. Doc.Richtofen 15:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) COD7 weapons productions i liked the american guy. he waz from 24. i love that show I Think World War II and Vietnam war-era weapons will be featured in the game. Weapons like the M16A1, XM177E2, MAT-49, M3A1 Grease Gun, Swedish K, etc. I really don't want Vietnam war Actually, still have many great battle in WW2, but very few game made it in their game. Ex: - Spainish civil war ( before WW2). - Second Sino-Japanese War( Nanjing, Shanghai battle) - British in India defended themself and counterattacked Japan in Burma. - Soviet beat out Japan's 1 million soldier - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanish_Civil_War http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_Sino-Japanese_War http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_invasion_of_Manchuria ... I really don't want Call of duty made about Vietnam war. Why? Because certainly, you will play as America or South Vietnam in game. But in Vietnam war, North Vietnam and Nam Vietnam's guerrilla ( your enemy) usually very weak and few. Almost don't have any great battle in Vietnam war exclude Tet Offensive. North Vietnam and guerrilla only use one tactic is... use some small group, follow American group ( usually is one or two section )during their operation in forest, and attack America soldier when they tired. One small battle between one section North Vietnam ( good in camouflage, melee with knife and blade, hit and run) and one section American ( good in firearm, bomber,... but weak in speed to pursue the enemy), don't have great army, don't have great enemy,don't have anything exclude forest and some Vietcong lesser even yourself little group). If game made about Vietnam war, it will more Metal Gear Solid than Call of duty. You will never see any great scene like you have see in Call of duty 1,2,3,4,5,6. ( if you really want to see, you have to play as guerrilla, but never you can chose these enemy.) Because of that, I really don't want Call of duty make about VN war. May be they should make about Korea war. Maybe it could be a World at War Two, continuing from where MW2 left off, but with different soldiers. i want vietnam i think vietnam is coll and world at war is old beacuse world at war was borind pacific campaim and esatern front arent coll and beside something new is good Oh...my god...has anyone in the preceding posts of this section ever even looked up from the keyboard long enough to see what disasters they're spreading? Jesus, when did this whole mantra of "im on teh compuutr i dont need to spel or tipe rite" start? I really wish it never had. And you, specifically, are quite the disgrace. The millions of unknown soldiers that died in that War would be really happy to know that teenagers today just think WWII was called World at War. Boy, they sure fought for something, huh? No, not really, their tidal waves of suffering were "boring". Please just clean up what you have to say before you spread more crap on the walls by hitting "enter". 06:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Finally someone actually does something about "im on teh compuutr" thing. I disagreee with you anonymus person, Vietname was one of the most tragic and intense wars Mother America has ever fought. Anyways I like the idea of me and a platoon stuck in the middle of a forest because of 15 Viet Cong soldiers had a perfect bottlenck ambush. Think about it, guerilla warfare would be awesome in a game becuase it makes the player have to get into the AI's head and think smarter and fight back harder in order to come out alive. Ever played Conflict Vietnam or any game that has Vietnam in it?--ASEC 04:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) It might be set in the cold war http://www.cinemablend.com/games/Rumor-Call-Of-Duty-7-Set-During-Cold-War-17258.html--Pvt.Peter Kendell 19:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC)User:Pvt.Peter Kendell *The Cold War wasn't a actual war, just more of a arms race and acts of Intelligence gathering that happen between USA and Russia.--ASEC 04:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) In response to the "no great battles of Vietnam"... There are plenty of great battles! The Battle of the Ia Drang Valley, both LZ Albany and LZ X-Ray are great examples. The Vietcong's taking of Hue and the U.S. counterattack on the city is another one. The possibilities are endless for Vietnam in all reality. Who123 22:21, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Who123 I don't want Vietnam The reason is: that you would still play as the Americans or British. Now I'm not saying it's not fun playing as them but what about a change? Why not play as the Australians and New Zealanders? After all the Aussies have the second best special forces in the world. I think it would be cool to have the SASR and NZSAS working together with characters like: Dalit, Angry, G, Fush, Chups, it would just bring a whole new perspective to CoD. :Dalit, Angry, G, Fush, Chups, who the heck are those guys? 16:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Never heard of the KSK, or Delta Force then? They should just do the sequal to modern warfare 2 or ww2 like Pearl Harbor,d-day, and iwo jima Actually the Germans have the second best special forces in the world. I'd rather not have another WW2 game. It's been way over-used ever since Medal of Honour came out with the first. Secondly, if Germany have the second best special forces, who have the best? Britain's SAS, Russia's Spetsnas? T3R 20:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) The reason I'm saying they're the second best is: They are after Delta, because very few people know that Delta and KSK exist. You can't have special forces if the knowledge of them is widely known, like the Spetsnaz and SAS. Actually I wrote a fanfic about KSK being involved with the Ultranationalists between MW1 and MW2. PhantBat 20:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Making it true fiction, as the Germans would never involve themselves with the Russians or French or English EVER. Italy I noticed that CoD has never been to Italy. Some great battles were fought there and it could easily be the setting of CoD 7. The Americans and British both invaded Italy so there's two campaigns right there and for Russians you could do either Southern Europe or Finland (i really don't want to see another Stalingrad). Yes they did in CoD 2 Big Red One. Nzombieslaya While it is true that great battles were fought in Italy during WWII, Mussolini was a terrible leader and the Italian forces were slaughtered throughout the campaign. Germany and Japan put up much more of a fight. --The88thPanzer China Burma India Theater --Pixy132 16:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I personally think that all those are over done before. And if not in call of duty in other World War II series like Medal of Honor. But if Call of Duty really wants to be different then can have Call of Duty 7 be set in the China Burma Offensive against the Japanese. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China_Burma_India_Theater_of_World_War_II) Since Call of Duty is going towards more of a hardcore action game with actual characters and drama this theater would be perfect. Main character could easily be: 1. Chinese Private witnessing his hometown get obliterated by the Japanese (Shanghai attack). As well as atrocities/massacres being occurred all over China and South East Asia (Manchuria, Nanking). 2. American Soldier gets assigned to the campaign and fights against heavy Asian city ruins as well as South East jungles (much like vietnam except much larger scale and less focus on guerrilla warfare. 3. British or Burmese Peasant being forced to fight through villages etc. Or, a gunner since there were a lot of air missions during this theater. Climax of the story would be retaking China (China Offensive Campaign). Lets not forget other great locations like Singapore and Malaysia. Perfect CoD material if you ask me. This has NEVER been done before and I feel Call of Duty would greatly stand out if they take this theater. -- 06:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, seems like these part of the War have never been made into games... I personally support making the Chinese campaign, the story itself is great. Suggest that you can switch between sides , the Communists and the Guomindang (or Kuomintang...) and experience both sides, like what you did in MW (between USMC and SAS -> between TF141 and Rangers). But one concern is that the language...use English? --Pixy132 16:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sci-fi My second idea would be to go sci-fi. Not halo or gears of war sci-fi. But more like Frontlines: Fuel of War, or Battlefield 2142. Call of Duty has always had a basis in realism instead of games like Halo. But just because something is sci-fi doesnt meant it has to be outrageously ridiculous. The old 1999 Starsiege game was a great example of a gritty grim down to earth sci-fi squad game. Project: Snowblind is also another great example of what Call of Duty sci-fi could have been (I still consider it the sci-fi call of duty because of how similar that game to the CoD series of that time). Another great realistic way of warfare would be some missions in zero-G. Shattered Horizons (a recent game) did a great job with the zero-G warfare aspects and I feel that CoD could really learn from that game when it comes to space warfare. The fact that Shattered Horizons is multiplayer only gives CoD that chance to incorporate that innovative idea and gameplay in a great storyline. CoD 7 has some great potential to be interesting. But i feel that it either has to be the Chinese WWII Campaign or Military Sci-fi to be conceptually interesting as those two are rarely done these days (and China WWII isn't done AT ALL).-- 06:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) "Call of Duty has always had a basis in realism instead of games like Halo." It has a realistic basis, CoD games aren't supposed to '''play realistically though, they've always favored run and gun over tactical shooting. If you've played Battlefield games, you'd know how similar they are to CoD. Using a realistic setting, but playing like arcade shooters. But yeah, a Sci-Fi game would be pretty cool. Star Wars Call of Duty. Only stuff from Episodes IV-VI Stormtroopers vs. Rebels etc Always wanted to play a Star Wars FPS that wasn't an arcade shooter. PhantBat 20:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) There is so much you can do in World War 2! Just because uneducated morons think it's boring and don't read about history and don't realize that there is so many more battles you can play. Why not even go so far as to change how the history was? The Nazi defeated the Russians and british and play as rebel forces trying to fend of Nazi attack and get American soldiers to land. I mean think of all the things they could do (Well if you have a brain that is.) it's basically endless. :I'd kind of like to see a COD: Axis sometime. Yes, it'd likely be controversial, but it'd be pretty interesting to play the game from an "opposing" perspective. It'd be interesting to play it, then go back and play World at War and find that it actually makes me feel a bit bad about blowing away all those Germans.--WouldYouKindly 03:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::If they were to make it from an Axis perspective (whihc they're not, they're already going to make a Vietnam game), I would just want history to stay the same, but have you lose in the end. It would be interesting to have on display the brutality that the opposing side was taking, too. 16:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I also agree that is would be pretty damn fun to be on the Axis Side. I was maybe thinking they could have The Dieppe Raid, wich resulted in Nazi victory. Plus, it would have a chance to have a raid that was mostly made up of Canadians, even though it ended in a Allies loss. Also, it would be cool to have it from a Jappenes prespective, where you could hide in spider holes, and stuff like that. Another thing that could go along with that could be that you would have an American Campain that fights the Jappenes and a Russian Campin that fights the Nazis. Then, at the final two Allies missions, you would face the Nazi or Jappenes divison that your Axis player is in. --7th Body 23:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 23:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :: I will jump on the Axis campaign bandwagon. I study Erwin Rommel is my free time, so I would love to see how they portray his tactics in a game. To see the German side in battles such as Leningrad or Moscow is also very interesting. Also how they would handle Italy would be very neat. IdealistCommi 17:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It would be interesting, in my opinion, if there was a "Defiance" style CoD where you play as French or Jewish resistance hiding from the Germans, stockpiling weapons, sabotage and assassination, etc. ----The88thPanzer winter war they should make one about the finnish winter war the finns were out gunned and outnumbered but managed to make the soviets pay so dearly they forced a peace http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winter_War The Winter War isn't well known enough to earn it's own game. BGA - 2:57 AM, November 22, 2009 (Eastern Time) :: I looked it up on the link you left and I see your point, but 1, who would you play as? Soviets or Finns? I mean, the Finns lost, but i dont really understand who the bad guy was there. and plus, BGA is probibly right, not enough known. -- 03:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body-- 03:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) What I would like to see in COD7 Even though a small article in Issue o33 of PlayStation Magazine said that COD7 was rumored to be set in Cuba and Vietnam, I would like to see a Korean War one or even Vietnam. Even better, I'd even like to see both in one game or one where it takes the player through different battlefields, each character having his own battlefield setting, like there'd be a WW1 one, a WW2 one, a Korean War one, a Vietnam one and finally a Gulf War one. An Axis One would be interesting because no one ever does a viewpoint on the Axis when it comes to games. The only way to play the Axis on games is usually in strategy games. So yes, It would be interesting. -Shockeye7665sc 14:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Country Campains and Fictional Wars If Cod7 is to take place in WW2, i would like to see a bigger Canadian Campain then in Cod3. I have never played CoD3, but i know that there arent to many Canadian Missions. I also agree with maybe soemthing in Italy. I was also thinking that maybee, besides the actual objectives, that there could be like a little storyline going with the player, and maybe main friends in the war. I was thinking that maybe it could be a war that has yet to happen. Possibly about WWIII, involing North Korea possibly. Maybe a few new guns, too. Not like, ray gun or Wonderwaffe D12, But maybe something like the M240 but the bullets will make little explosions or something like that. I really hope it has something similar to "No Russian" The shock/awe aspect of WWII is really what the have going for them. Getting in major events, in no particular order, (D-Day, Rape of Nanjing, Iwo Jima, Stalingrad, Dropping the bomb) It would also be cool to have unrelated side missions that elaborate the Nazi zombie storyline. :: I think that idea of CoD7 having something to do with Nazi Zombies is a pretty good idea. Maybe (Assuming it is in WWII) They could actually find them AFTER the war, and try to take them home, or possibly prussue the Wonderwaffe D12 and Ray Gun into guns that could be used (I'm going really far fetched) in CoD8 and more future CoDs. --7th Body 00:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 00:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) World War One(Could be called "Call of Duty:The Great War") WWI is just as known as WWII. And lots of war movie's are based of it,such as "The Lost Battalion","All quiet on the Western Front","A Farewell to Arms","Sergeant York",and "Gallipoli".The battles of Paschendale,Verdun,Somme,Cer,Drina,Kolubara,and Sarikamish are from different campaigns.So someone should created a CoD game about that. --SPARTAN-124 04:07, November 24, 2009 (UTC)SPARTAN-12 Spartan I've been interested in seeing a Call of Duty game, set like CoD3 or WAW. PhantBat 20:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ZOMBIES CoD 7 should be 100% Nazi Zombies. Make an alternate storyline after WaW, and instead of the basic defense mode, let's make a campaign where you're like fighting your way through Berlin or Russia and you're fighting zombies the whole time. Just like the other games, but subtract the regular enemies and add Nazi Zombies. :: I like that idea. Maybe you would play as one of the charaters (You can pick) and try to get back (With the others of course) to your country. Or you would play one charater, then another. Either way, I like the idea. :::That would be fun, but they shouldn't do it as a main series game. A spinoff though like that would be pretty cool. 17:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't think the game would sell, it would be just like Left for Dead accept it's in World War II. 20:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) They made a movie about it so it is possible http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkC7HiAlAeE --[[User:Pvt.Peter Kendell|Pvt.Peter Kendell 18:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Pvt.Peter Kendell]] There is a game similar to this that was released a while ago. It was called "I Am Empty". I think you played a soldier in a Russian city (Moscow?) during a Zombie outbreak caused by a cliche experimental virus or something. --The88thPanzer Or even better, Your men v Nazi/Japanese/Italians v Nazi/Imperial/Italian Zombies. A three way battle has never happened in the COD series. Confirmed as Nam? Is is certain that the game is going to be in Vietnam? --Joem25 17:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :: No, It's just an idea. --7th Body 00:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) 7th Boody --7th Body 00:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) There is a lot to cover in WW2! I thought of some ideas that they could use for WWII *Axis side *Paratroopers (Like MoH Airborne) *Bombers *Cinematic level in Pearl Harbor (like The Coup) *Meow? *Stalingrad (I know they've done this, but not since like CoD 2. Better graphics and environment will make it a killer.) *D-Day (Once again, they haven't done it in a while) *Dogfights and having to land on an Aircraft Carrier (Training mission in one of the Great Lakes) *Cinematic scene in Poland (watching German tanks invade a city) *FDR speech Those are some of the ideas I came up with for a WWII Cod game. If anyone else has other ideas, feel free to post it --Joem25 15:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I like the idea od D-Day again. I like how it was in CoD2, where you are on the little boat, trying to get to shore. Maybe, after you do that, you could be maybe a british person on the same day, but ou can be a paratrooper. And then maybe the american and british charecter could meet for fun. I also like the Dogfights idea. But i REALLLY wanna see another canadian campain, but maybe more than just a few levels. Maybe it could be REALLY long to. Also, being Axis side would be cool. OH YA, before i go, your 5th idea was AMAZING!!!! --7th Body 22:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 22:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Why dont they do Iwo Jima raising the Flag User:Pvt.Peter Kendell I am all for covering Italy in the CoD games. There are many more things that could be done with that. IdealistCommi 17:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You were a paratropper in the first CoD game. LazerPlayer LZ-PR 00:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Recent Conflicts It would be good if the Falklands War was included as the British Campaign and they could include the special forces missions of operation desert storm. But Vietnam or Korea would be rubbish it would be too similar to world at wars pacific campaign the enemies would look and sound almost identical and the landscape would get too repetitive no one wants to play in dense jungle. Ya, i agree --7th Body 22:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 22:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer Gameplay I was thinking that maybe there could be another multiplayer match..... thingy (Like team deathmach). I was thinking something like headqaurters, but you have to take like a chruch with a big tower. Then you have to use like sniper rifles or MG42's to hold it for like 5 minutes. Thats just an idea. If anyone has any ideas for stuff like this feel free to post. --7th Body 22:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 22:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : I would like to see a objective mode were the attacks have several things they need to do across the map, such as blow this up, kill him, capture this, etc, etc, etc, and the defenders have to stop them from doing so for a certain amount of time. IdealistCommi 17:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) So, you mean like Killzone 2 and Secton 8? I wouldnt really like that. Thats the point of MULTIPLE gamethypes. I do like the Church tower idea though. Sgt.Safe-Sex Civil War Something that's never really been looked at (minus the History Channel, very good game) maybe they could strike a deal called Call of Duty 5: Blood of Brothers. It could envolve two campaigns North and South. Maybe Springfield Musket, Henry Rifle, James Morgan Rifle, Winchester, Prototype Gatling Gun, saber. And you could also be playing on both sides, and you play as both brothers. Basic storyline idea: Andrew Moriarty's family has escaped from Ireland's potato disaster, and has moved right next to the Mason-Dixon line. Their faimly is divided, as in Ireland blacks were mistreated, over all Andrew doesn't know where to go, therefore when Lincoln is elected, the idea of two campaigns come, your father and youngest brother will always disagree and your older brother will always agree. Soon the Civil War starts, and then: Billy Yank John's Village Raiders: This is really the first two levels. The tentions have gone to far and you're village is going into attack mode. Pretty much just kill everyone who disagrees with you, while survivng. Maybe a Navy Revolver or something cheap and simple. Billy Yank John's Village Raiders: The Fight has gone one day and the Confederates have been exterminated from the village. However a side attack from the South is coming. Raid into a Confederate camp and steal weapons and ammo. Do not get caught or you're village is south of the Mason-Dixon. A stealth mission, S&W Revolver (must use sparingly) and Bowie knife Billy Yank John's Village Raiders: Survive the attack, provide sniper support with your James Morgan or provide support with your S&W revolver. Then your village is clear off attack and is out of the war. However on a scouting routine, while your village is safe, America is not. Billy Yank Marines: Okay, you've been training hard, and go to Corydon, Indiana for a little break, before being shipped to war. However, with no Marines support Indiana is raided and you must stop the Southern forces, however you are mortally wounded, but survive. Nothing but a Broken Navy '66 Revolver. Billy Yank Marines: Time now to invade Nashville, and teach the 'Sees a lesson. As you walk into town, sharpshooters are hidden everywhere. Just hunt through house and take pressure off of the cavalry. You have a Springfield Musket, put when the Cons intend to take it back, you use a James Morgan. Billy Yank Marines: Battle of the Cornfield. With your Winchester fight your way through fiedls of corn, barns full of animals, and try to find a new weapon once yours gets jammed. Once you get to the end, there's one final stand, a mansion with Gatlings everywhere. With your sword, clear it. You also see very many people die, from artillary shells. The bloodest single day battle has ended. Billy Yank Marines: You now are permanently moved into a an assassination squad. Your target Confederate President Jefferson Davis. Disguise your self a English Lord, and take out Davis. Your squad will be in the crowd, armed with .22 Magnums. Pretty much get caught and run through the streets, as the police track you down. Billy Yank Marines: Your squad failed to protect you and now you're in the slammer. Time for the famous Georgian Hell Raid. With a brickbat distract a group of Confederates, as the other prisoners overpower the guards. Grab a Sharp's Rifle, because the South are gonna pour in. Choose to provide sniper support or use a Gatling gun to take out infantry. Eithier way while sniping, you see your father, after one year he's joined Johnny Rebel! Here you can choose to snipe him or not. If you do, the ending fight will change. Billy Yank Army: You've escaped, but the battle of Gettysburg is begging for help. You're now Part of the Watson Army, but all the offer you is a Henry Rifle, use it and just survive charge after charge after freakin' charge. You'll be shot in the thigh twice by a sharpshooter, as you try to climb to safety, artilly shells take you out. Billy Yank Army: The point of view flashes to your brother, as he sees the previous character's body get gibed. With your sword go onto a Midnight raid and slash away guards, before getting caught, and thrown into a slave jail. Billy Yank Prison Freedoms: You've seen slaves being mistreated, and how the Johns think nothing of it. While at lunch, you grab a whip, and flail it at guards, grabbing a .22 caliber pistol and freeing the small jail, as you are now a true hero. Billy Yank Marines: You are now back at the final battle (for this game). The Marines are outnumbered 1 to 20. Lead a ghille squadron to behind enemy lines and steal information. Send it back on a pidgeon, get in a tree and snipe away the Rebs. As you do, you find only 50 Marines left, aginst a few 1000 rebs. Sneak back in front of enemy lines, and take the flag, and plant it into a tree as you are shot to death. However if you DID NOT snipe your Dad back in Georgia, you wake up somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, you are asked for information, you do not give it, and as you dad cries, he bashes your face with a gun, killing you, IF YOU DID kill him after a few hours, you wake up in your old village, now long invaded by Confederates and your throat is slit. Now if you choose the Southern Campaign (unlocked by completing the North) these are your missions. Johnny Rebel Mercernaries: The local Confederate militia recruits you, to kill everyone in your village who likes Lincoln. This mission is harder then the origanel, because the Union has more supporters and they have weapons, you have a Hitchock Pitchfork. Our wirte Johnny Reb part later Peter Griffen Boy 22:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC), send me suggestions first, then I'll add it. My ideas Ok here are my ideas. 1) Two American campaigns. One is you in pacific islands, but taking different islands. More beach landings. Maybe fighting Japanese forces in trenches. Ever seen the movie Windtalkers? Something like that. The other is the European campaign which is missions where you are a paratrooper clearing out French towns. 2) Two British campaigns. One is European. Taking German towns and closing the Falaise pocket. First mission could be D-Day. The other campaign is the North Africa campaign. Half in North Africa, half in Italy. 3) Two Russian campaigns. One is in Russia. One in Germany. In Russia you defend towns such as Sevastapol. In Germany you take German towns. 4) Various Allied campaigns. One is Canadian in Europe, the other is Australian in the Pacific. One could be Polish working as a resistance fighter. This could be the stealth missions of the game. 5) Have zombies but wider range of maps and characters etc. Have a spec ops mode similar to MW2. An example of a mission is get up a D-Day beach as quickly as possible. 6) Have more of those special missions, such as Black Cats. Also have a slight Axis campaign view. Have one mission in each campaign where you are an Axis soldier. Two examples: Japanese you creep through grass and avoid American patrols. Then when you reach your position you jump out the grass and kill an unknown Marine. Then you play a Marine mission and at the end your Seargent gets killed by a Japanese Soldier. German you run out a bunker that's just been hit by artillery and up some steps. Your friends direct up some steps. You run up but then get knocked over by an explosions. You lie there then see a Russian. You then shoot him with a pistol. Again at the end of a Russian mission your brother gets shot.AdvancedRookie 20:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC)AdvancedRookie. Wow that acctually sounds really cool esspecially the D-Day Spec. Ops thing and the Axis veiw then Allied veiw and the new maps and zombie charecters.Nzombieslaya Thanks glad you liked the idea.AdvancedRookie 18:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Col War gone hot... World in Conflict style I know it's unlikely, but what about a WW3 set in 1989 sort of scenario? With both sides possessing nukes, no one winds up using them because of MAD. Gorbachev is assasinated in an alternate history, and the Politburo decide to invade Western Germany. You could fight as a mechanised infantryman on the flanks/tight terrain as overhead fighter planes clash and tanks battle it out to your flanks. You could be a tank gunner, using thermal sights to dispense hot tungsten/depleted uranium justice. You could go special forces, behind the lines all sneaky like. On the NATO side, you could play as a West German Panzergrenadier in the Bundeswehr, or as an American Navy Seal, or a British tank gunner. On the Warsaw Pact side, you could be a Spetznaz officer, or a conscript fighting against all the odds. Weapons wise, you'd be looking at Modern Warfare 1 stuff, minus advanced scopes, and HUGE armies on both sides. Call of Du'7'y Here are some ideas for CoD7, first being the name above ^^ Vietnam: It would be a great game, even thought the USA lost. There can be a kickass storyline, and a great online multiplayer mode. Plus a bonus mode that Treyarch could think of. Desert Storm: It would be short gmae, and not much of a storyline, but this is just an opinion. MODERN WARFARE 3 Oh yeah, if one of these hundreds gets picked, there could be a GUN CREATOR mode. Where you could make a gun, assault, submachine, sniper, with any attachments, skins, and size. It would be AMAZING. 15:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Kelevra COD 7 Vietnam would be bad it would be alot like this jump in the chopper shoot a burst then jump back in at least if they made it realistic. World War 2 hasen't even been looked at if you think about it. What about Poland? or the battle of France in 1940? All you see in Russian campain is Berlin and Stalingrad. So why not Kursk. Are the war countiues with AMerica vs Russia. That would be cool I think. yevon this is list of weapon used in Vietnam war: USA & Alliance & South of Vietnam: * Colt M1911A1 * Smith & Wesson Model 39 * Browning Hi-Power * Thompson M1A1 * F-1 * Owen * Sterling L2A3 * M3 Gease * M-1 Garand * M-1/M-2 Carbine * M-14 * M-16 * XM-177 * AR-15 * M-21 * M-40 * Winchester Model 70 * Stoner 63 assault rifle/LMG * Heckler & Koch G3 * L1A1 Self Loading Rifle * Remington 870 * M60 GPMG (General Purpose Machine Gun) * M134 7.62mm * grenade Mk.2 * Mines M-18A1 Claymore * grenade M61 * grenade M-26 * grenade launcher M-79 * grenade launcher XM-148 * grenade launcher M-203 * M-20 Super Bazooka * Anti - tank M-72 LAW * M-1/M-2 * MK19 * Browning M1919 .30cal * Browning M2HB .50cal * M-18 57mm * M-20 75mm * M-67 90mm * M-40 106mm * M-1/M-19 60mm * M-2/M-29 81mm * M-30 106,7mm North of Vietnam & guerrilla: * K-54 (Tokarev TT-33) * K-59 (Makarov PM) * PPSh-41 (K-50) * PPS-43 (K-53) * M3 Gease * MAT-49 * Sten * PM-63 * AK-47 * AKS-47 * AKM * AKMS * M-1 Garand * M-1/M-2 Carbine * K-44 (Mosin-Nagant M-44) * MAS-49 * SVT-40 * SVD Dragunov * SKS * K-63 * K-68 * DPM * Bren * RPD * RPK * M-60 * grenade F1 * grenade RG-42 * grenade RGD-33 * grenade launcher M-79 * B-40 (RPG-2) * B-41 (RPG-7) * LPO-50 * SG-43 7,62mm (K-53) * DShKM 12,7mm (K-63) * Browning M1919 .30cal * Browning M2HB .50cal * M-1 60mm * M-2 81mm * M1937/1943 82mm * Type-53 82mm * M-18 57mm * SPG-9 73mm * M-20 75mm * B-10 82mm * M-40 105mm * Arisaka * M1 Garand rifle * M1 carbine * Springfield M1903 bolt-action rifles * MAS-36 * MAS-49 * MAT-49 * MP40 * PPS-43 * Swedish K * Mosin-Nagant * Mauser Karabiner 98k But I think we will never can reach to something like Browning M1919 .30cal, K-68, Arisaka,... we will only can play with some thing like Thompson, Colt M1911A1,M-1 Garand, Tokarev, Makarov,Mosin-Nagant, PPS- 41/43, ... almost is weapon we have used too many in Call of duty 1,2,3,5, and only some think from Vietnam war as M16 and Ak-47, but it is too friendly with us, too, because we see it too many time in other shooting game. Never we can hold some weapon from France ( have very many in that time) or other weapon we have very little chance to use. I imagine about Call of Duty Vietnam as a battlefield when you fight almost by weapon you hold from World War 2. Have any interested in some game like that??? Jamming What if you're gun would jam sometimes? The M16 was first hated by most soldiers because of it's tendency to jam frequently.